


Secrets

by MOME



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOME/pseuds/MOME
Summary: Change that all it was and it was one that would change everything they knew about harry potter





	1. it begins

Mage: Hello everyone It's Mage this is a brand new story that I've been tinkering in my head with and I hope you like it.

Harry: I'd love it so far this next chapter is awesome

Mage: damn right it is sorry that the chapters are so short they will get longer as the story goes on, but it will take some time.

Harry: just enjoy it I am.

Mage:. I don't harry potter or any of its character.

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##x

Raven difference

Change that all it was and it was one that would change everything they knew about Harry Potter.

Chapter one

HPOV

As I walked into the ring, I could feel the eyes of the people in the crowd on me, but most of all, I could feel fear filling my stomach like cement. I would rather face Voldemort again than this mother dragon; at least he didn't spit fire and wasn't ten feet tall. The cannon went off, startling me, and the dragon shot its molten fire in my direction, forcing me to dive behind a nearby rock as I yelled, "Accio Firebolt!" I waited for my broom to appear but it never did. The dragon was looking for me; I could feel the ground shake as it drew closer and closer to my hiding spot. I looked behind the rock for a quick peek, and that was when I saw them, my supposed friends and house staring at me with fear and shock.

It was in that moment that I realized that being theirs would be pointless, that being their golden boy would only get me killed, so I decided to do what any sane person would do, I cut the strings, freeing myself.

"This is not me; I am no one's puppet. I will be free." I made my way out from behind the rock, pulling my magic to the surface and breaking down any blocks that I felt in my way. When the dragon swung its tail in my direction, I released my essence into the wind, feeling as my body's spirit spread far and wide, taking shape into something new, something free.

Third Person view

Ravens were all that remained of one Harry Potter. The blackbirds were circling the arena, looking for a way out but finding none as a magical barrier had appeared when he tried to flee.

'Must be the goblet preventing me from leaving,' thought the Ravens in a way that was similar to a hive mind.

The Ravens began to charge the dragon, figuring that if they couldn't flee, they could use their size to get in between the dragon's scales to give it some form of pain. Harry was shocked that he had this much pent-up anger, but in his current state, he didn't care.

'Let's show them how to cut the string,' said a voice in Harry's mind that he was all too happy to agree with.

The dragon would try in vain to hurt any raven that came too close to her, but whenever she struck one, it got right back up like it had never been injured in the first place. But this oddity didn't last long; soon the Ravens started flying away from the dragon and the stands and began circling in the air, clumping together. The people in the crowd heard a voice, not just any voice but the voice of the fourth champion. They looked around, trying to find the boy when someone shouted to look up and they did. What they saw was shocking.

The Ravens were forming and melding together, showing Harry, but he was different. When all the Ravens finally merged together, there stood Harry floating in mid-air. He had his arms crossed and looked impassive as if all his emotions had died and left him hollow. He was wearing a black, skin-tight trench coat that flared out at his hips along with wearing black jeans and black gloves and combat boots. His hair was long and looked like feathers down his back.

He spoke with a voice barely above a whisper, but what they heard was like thunder in the sky. Soon he said two words that shocked people to the core, "You're done." He lifted his hand to the heaven and brought it down, and with it came lighting that hit the dragon. The people there would always remember the way the dragon screamed as shackles of light made their way around the creature, slithering over it like snakes.

"Is this what you wanted, honorable judges, a "Show"? Well, you've got one." With those words, he stopped the lighting, but the dragon had been bound. Harry landed on the ground softly and walked forward; the dragon tried backing up in fear of this creature in front of her.

They all watched as Harry made his way to the nest and picked up the golden egg and then softly spoke, "I'm done." He turned and walked back into the tent he had come from earlier. When he entered the tent, he let go of the bonds holding the dragon and let her return to her nest. After he entered, applause and screams of joy and other emotions were heard. But he only frowned and muttered, "pathetic," walking past his fellow champions and sat down to wait for his score like then.

The judges called their names, and they walked out, holding their eggs. Each was given their points; Victor was in the lead and in second was Harry. Reporters began to enter the arena, all heading towards Harry, but without even a wave of his hand, he was gone, and the flock of ravens from earlier were flying towards the school.


	2. confrontation/truth relieved

Mage: for the record, this is not a story where Harry goes Dark but he will be grey he doesn't want to have himself be hurt again, and he realized that so many people have hurt him or lied to him and he can't take it anymore.

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Raven difference

Change that all it was and it was one that would change everything they knew about harry potter

Chapter two

It had been two days since the first tournament and people were still talking about what Harry had done. Some were wondering if it was a spell, others asked if it had been light or dark magic, but whatever it was, people were impressed. Whenever anyone went up to Harry, wanting to ask how he did it, he would only glare and walk away. People tried asking Ron and Hermione about what he did, but they didn't know either; it seemed like the golden trio had had a falling out. What people failed to notice however was that there was only one person that Harry had let near him and that was Neville Longbottom.

somewhere near the black lake

A lone figure stood in the shadow of a tree, looking out at the lake. "I thought I would find you here." Harry turned to see his only friend behind him.

"Hey, Nev, what's up?" asked Harry.

Neville just walked up to the man standing in front of him. "You know, you can't avoid the questioning forever. They're going to come for you and ask questions, and you will have to answer them at some point," said Neville.

Harry turned and smirked. "You seem to have forgotten how large this castle is; I could hide forever if I wanted to."

Neville looked away. "That may be true, but what about when you leave the school? No one can protect you then." The minute he said those words he regretted them immediately.

"I can protect myself, Nev, or have you forgotten what I did to that dragon?" asked Harry, holding back a snarl.

"I don't think anyone has," said a voice from behind.

Looking behind them, Nevill and Harry found Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry lost his smirk, and his emotions left his heart. "What do you want? Come to accuse me of using dark magic to do what I did?" asked Harry.

"No, Harry, would you listen? I came here to apologize for how I've been acting," said Ron.

"What makes you think that I want your apology?" questioned Harry, surprising Ron who felt a little hurt.

"Oh, Harry, be sensible about this; you can't stay mad at Ron," said Hermione, trying to be the peacekeeper but her tone said otherwise.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" asked Harry, confusing Hermione. "First you try to get him to see reason, and then you walk off with him, not speaking to me. Then you stand by me at the tournament, and now you're defending him," spat Harry, angry and confused too.

"Harry, don't be angry, just accept Ron's apology," said Ginny, seeing as Hermione was stuck in her own thoughts.

"Are you kidding me? I will not take his sorry-ass apology; he turned his back on me, and everyone else in this damn school turned on me including you!" screamed Harry. "The only one who was there for me was Neville. Do you know what that's like for someone like me?" he shouted .

In his anger he didn't notice the ravens gathering around the group of five. They were angry and ready to attack.

"Sometimes I wish I had never met any of you so just go away!" With one fluid motion, the birds attacked the three Gryffindors, pecking and clawing at their arms and faces.

Shocked and saddened by what happened, Neville asked, "Harry, what have you done?" When he received no answer, he turned around, finding only an empty spot and a flock of ravens flying towards the Forbidden Forest.

Harry didn't know why he did it; he just did, and once he realized what the Ravens had done, he had mixed feelings. These were the people who had turned their backs on him, and it felt so right to hurt them as they had hurt him. They used to be his friends. When Harry had landed in the Owlery, willing his body to reform, he didn't notice the old headmaster coming towards him.

"Can we talk, my boy?" Dumbledore asked softly. He took a step back in surprise when Harry looked up at him with sharp, piercing eyes.

"I'm not telling you how I do it, Professor. This will be my power and mine alone; you can't take it from me."

Dumbledore looked down at his student. "That is not what this is about, Harry." Harry stood up, not expecting the sadness in the old man's voice.

"What is this about then, Professor?" asked Harry. If it were possible, Harry would have thought that Dumbledore aged just by what he was trying to say to him. "There is something I've meant to tell you for some time now."

"What is it; is this about the Tournament?" asked Harry.

"No, my boy, it involves your family. Come, let's go to my office." With that, Dumbledore turned around and began walking down the stairs. When Harry had caught up with the old man, he was more angry than curious at what he had been kept from. Was he not really related to the Dursleys and was just forced to go there for punishment?

When they got to Dumbledore's office, Harry stopped at the door. There standing by the professor were three people. First was a man with black hair and blue eyes around forty years old wearing glasses. Next to him stood a woman the same age with bright red hair and green eyes like his own. But what shocked Harry the most was the boy who was with them. He was the exact opposite of Harry as this boy was tall, well muscled, and had red hair and blue eyes along with freckles and a nice tan.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet your parents Lily and James and your brother Lane, the boy-who-lived." And with that, what was left of Harry's heart was shattered like glass.


	3. story time

Mage: for the record, this is not a story where Harry goes Dark but he will be grey he doesn't want to have himself be hurt again, and he's realized that so many people have hurt him or lied to him and he cant takes it anymore. I had received a review about my story which I,m happy about and they had thought where Harry turns into ravens seemed familiar and that's because it's not my idea. I'm kind of fusing Harry's powers with the evil queen from snow white and the huntsman I just love her ability to turn into ravens and thought it fit harry.

Mage: I would like to thank

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Chapter 3

Harry stood there not knowing how to react these were his parents his dead parents "Harry my baby we've missed you so much." said Lily With those words Harry knew what to feel, and that was complete and utter rage "You liar."

With these words the mood shifted in the room, and Dumbledore felt like bile was rising in his body.

Lily POV

I was Shocked how could my baby my little Harry say that "Harry what do you mean of course we missed you why would you think we wouldn't." she asked, hurt by her baby's words.

"Oh I don't know how about the fact that you abandoned me with thought disgusting things you had me call family!" Harry shouted I was shocked how could Harry say that my sister would never hurt a child.

"Harry that's nonsense don't say such horrible things about your aunt and uncle after all they've done for you." said James, I looked over to Dumbledore he looked like he was about to break down crying.

"Oh really professor would you like me to tell them or you about what's been happening at that house for the last fourteen years." asked Harry with a sneer that put Sirius's mother to shame.

I looked over to Dumbledore, and he looked older then I've ever seen him "My boy if I had known I would have done something sooner-"

"If you had known I begged you every single year what was happening and you still sen time back their" Screamed Harry, waking up a few of the snoozing portraits.

"But my boy, now that your parents are back you can.." said Dumbledore

"NO!"

Dumbldore never finished his sentence, and I thought my heart had stopped.

Third person POV

"what Harry my boy I thought this would make you happy?" said Dumbledore

"why would I be happy going back to the people who left me with abusive muggles?" asked Harry, reigning in his anger.

"Harry will you at least hear us out we should at least tell you where we have been all this time and why we left you behind." said Lily

Harry looked at his mother he felt anger, but he needed to know why, why they did this if not for them then for himself that what Neville would say if he were here. "Fine go ahead"

"Okay well it happened like this or from what your grandparent's portrait has told us anyway." started Lily

Fourteen years ago Godrics Hollow.

"Oh Charles I don't think I've been this relaxed I had forgotten what it was like holding a baby," said one Dorea Potter nee Black as she looked down at one of her grandchildren Harry Potter. "He's so quiet he's nothing like his father thank goodness." Smirking walking over to his wife holding one Lane potter who was balling his eyes out "want to trade?" laughing at her husbands' joke she looked down a little one in her arms he would undoubtedly be more of a Black then a Potter she would bet her life on it.

Just as she finished the thought alarm's went wild signaling the wards had fallen. "Dora it's him take the boys and run I'll hold him off," said Charles handing over Lane to a scared Dorea But she only nodded and ran for the nursery. When she entered the nursery, she barracked the door with what she could furniture and spelled anything that came to mind.

But it wasn't enough she was barely able to avoid the shattered wood which was rushing forward straight towards her when it made contact with the shield Dorea had managed to cast, Dorea took a step in front of the crib she wasn't going down Harry's a fight. "Step aside Dorea you are very respectable women I wouldn't want to kill." Doreas only response was to place a shielding charm between herself and her grandchildren. "I may not be able to stop you but I can by myself and these children time till Albus arrives with help." Voldemort only laughed at her "You foolish women no one can stop me not even that old fool now say goodbye to you grandchildren Dorea, Avda kadavra!" this was the last thing Dorea saw before she woke up in her portrait frame.

Back in Dumbledores office present day

"that was that Your Grandparents died protecting you while your father and I where at a meeting with the Order," said Lily finishing her story she looked up to her baby hoping to see forgiveness but she only saw anger and mistrust.

"so what about Sirius he rotted in Azkaban for years when you knew it was peter that was the secret keeper and you didn't do a damn thing about it." snarled Harry.

Lily turned to Dumbledore in shock, "you told us that Peter gave Sirius back the secret keeper position cause he couldn't handle it you lied to us." shouted james

"I thought it would be for the best" Harry snorted "You wouldn't know what was the best for someone if it kicked you in you old wrinkly arse." said Harry.

"Look I've got stuff to do and to figure out, and I'm not in the mood to get to know the people who abandoned me so bye." said Harry'

"Wait, Harry please don't go your father and I have wanted to have you live with us for so long." said Lily, trying to keep her son from leaving

"Then you should never have left," said Harry walking out of the room.

One Week Later

Daily prophet

"Harry Potter not the real boy who lived."

"Potters Alive with another child who is the real boy who lived"

This is what the daily prophet said Monday morning when the paper had arrived people looked over to Harry hoping to see a reaction. But he just got up and left leaving the Great Hall as he was walking Neville ran over to him "Harry are you alright" asked Neville, taking Harrys hand in his own.

Harry turned to Neville "I'm fine Neville I promise just stay by my side is all I ask." Neville only smiled.

"Harry your my best friend even if Vo. Voldemort himself where standing right here I wouldn't leave our side." said Neille feeling more confident then he had ever felt before.

After saying that Harry felt a little bit of his heart repair itself with those kind words he smiled at Neville before he left the hall making his way to his hiding spot.


	4. black lake truth

Mage: for the record this is not a story where Harry goes Dark but he will be grey he just doesn't want to have himself be hurt again and he's realized that so many people have hurt him or lied to him and he cant take it anymore. I had received a review about my story which I,m happy about and they had thought where Harry turns into ravens seemed familiar and that's because its not my idea. I'm kind of fusing Harry's powers with the evil queen from snow white and the huntsman I just love her ability to turn into ravens and thought it fit harry.

"##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##

Chapter 4

"While the rest of the school was busy trying to get into the real Boy-Who-Lived good graces, Neville had decided it was time Harry took a break from worrying about the task and decided to take him to the lake to relax.  
"So how's everything going with your family and stuff?" asked Neville, concerned for his friend.

"Not well" said Harry, "Thankfully not everyone has abandoned me, I got a letter from Mrs. Weasly begging me for forgiveness for not writing to me she even said she was sending Lily and James a Howler" said Harry,

"Ha, would serve them right, grams said the same thing when she wrote to me" said Neville.

"They where walking towards a spot that the two of them had found earlier in the year and thought it was the best place to get away from the people asking questions, along with getting away from the Potter's.

"Harry still couldn't get over how much better has a friend Neville was compared to Ron or Hermione.

"man I just wish things where easier, and on top of all this family drama, i still can't figure out the clue for this damn egg.

"Hey lets just forget about the tournament, your parents all that lets just have a nice time" said Neville, putting out a blanket he had brought with him

"Ounce again mate your right I just have to get used to the thought of letting things go and just relaxing." said Harry.

"Taking a seat on the blanket Harry put the egg next to him and the basket full of lunch between them.

""you know something?" asked Neville.

"I know a lot of things Neville your going to have to be more specific." said Harry, smirking at the glare Neville gave him

"This is nice just you and me sitting here with no one to bother us." said Neville, looking over to harry.

"Yeah I think its relaxing to, but we need to figure out what to do with this stupid egg." said Harry, Neville chuckled thinking to himself how dense Harry could be.

"you know something I say we just chuck this dumb egg into the lake and just wing it with the next task" said Neville, taking the egg in hand's walking over to the water.

"Neville be serious I don't see how us throwing that thing into the lake will..." suddenly Harry thought Neville was the smartest person in the world.

"Neville your a genius." said Harry taking off his shirt "quick take your shirt off." said Harry, not noticing Neville blush.

"what why?" asked Neville, secretly thrilled with the idea.

"Just do it." said Harry taking the egg in hand and walked over to the lake .

"common I'm not doing this alone." said Harry

"Alright why are we doing this?" asked Neville.

"just cast the bubble head charm and follow me." said Harry, doing as Harry said so he cast the charm and went under the water and watched as Harry opened the egg.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,"

"We cannot sing above the ground,"

"And while you're searching, ponder this:"

"We've taken what you'll sorely miss,"

"An hour long you'll have to look,"

"And to recover what we took."

"But past an hour - the prospect's black"

"Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"

"After the song was finished the duo resurfaced "well this is going to be interesting huh mate." said Harry grinning.

"Neville smirked back, but that was soon last when he saw the scars on Harry's body.

"Harry, what are those?" asked Neville, coming closer to Harry.

"Harry looked to were Neville was staring and paled, he had gotten so caught up in the moment he completely forgot about his scars.

"Nothing-" said Harry, in a whisper of a voice.

"Harry, did they do this to you?" asked Neville, gently taking Harry arm into his hand, frowning when he saw Harry flinch. Neville traced his hand over the words carved into Harry's forearm; FREAK was sliced into Harry's arm along with multiple cuts and burns.

"Oh Harry-" whispered Neville, pulling Harry into a hug, trying his hardest to ignore the flinch that acured

"Putting his arms around Harry, Neville Paled feeling the never-ending bumps and scars that covered Harry's back.

"Harry- please Turn around." asked Nevile Gently.

"Please no, Neville you already saw more of me then anyone else has, please don't make me show you the rest of my imperfections."

"Harry-"

"Please, don't make me" asked Harry.

"Okay, I won't force you but we do need to talk about this at some point Harry." said Neville, holding Harry.

"Do we have to?" asked Harry.

"Not now but at some point we will have to." responded Neville,

"Okay," said Harry, enjoying one of the few hugs in his life.


	5. dance lesson

Mage: I realized I never did mention who it was I had to thank for my inspiration for chapter five and six id like to thank fanfiction writer Smile Back. Once again I don't own Harry Potter all rights go to J.K. Rowling

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##x

Chapter 5

"The Yule ball had been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception." said Professor McGonagall addressing the class as Filch set up the record player.

"On Christmas Eve night we and are quests gather in the great hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity" she pauses, as she looked over the student's.

"As representatives of the host school I expect every one of you to put your best foot forward and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost a dance." said Professor McGonagall

This had caught many of the girl's attention, and the boys started to complain in despair, but this had caught the attention of one Neville Longbottom

"Silence!" shouted Professor McGonagall, regaining the students attention "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries' I will not have you in the course of a single evening ruin the name by acting like a bunch of babbling, bumbling band of baboon's." Said the professor chastising the students.

"Try saying that five times fast" whispered Fred to George

"now to Dance is to let the body breath inside every girl a secret swan slumbering longing to burst forth and take flight." Ron decided to make a rude comment which Professor McGonagall heard "While inside every boy a lordly lion prepared the prance mister Weasley" said the Professor, walking over to the red-headed teen.

"Yes," said the boy, in fear looking up to the professor "join me please." causing Neville to bump Harrys shoulder and laughs.

"Now place your right hand on my waist." said the Professor to her young student.

"what?" said Ron.

"My waist," said Professor McGonagall, repeating herself.

" if you please." addressing the caretaker to start the music "one two three one two three," said Professor as they started dancing the twins were trying very hard not to be heard laughing at there little brothers discomfort.

"Oye" whispered Harry getting the twins attention.

"your never going to let him live this down are you," said Harry, grinning evilly they said at the same time "Never"

"Everybody come together!" said the professor, wanting the students to start dancing the girls got right up but the boy didn't but Neville feeling brave stood up and Put out his hand for Harry.

"Hey since I'm sure you don't want to dance with some fan crazy chick and I'm sure you don't want to dance with Granger so um do you think that." Neville never finished his sentence since Harry only laughed and put Neville's hand on his waist and took his hand in his own.

"Don't even start and just start dancing you lead" stated Harry, and they started dancing the boys were gawking, and the girls were just watching as the two boys danced with each other.

"Your not that bad of a dancer Neville," said Harry looking up at Neville. He only smiled but cringed when something stepped on his foot "Oh I'm sorry I've never danced before." said Harry, blushing Neville ignored the pain in his foot and just kept dancing.

"Its fine I think you are doing great Harry," said Neville, smiling not caring how many times Harry stepped on his foot.

The two continued dancing for the rest of the lesson, and they ignored the stares they where receiving.


	6. the ball/ new freind

Mage: So his is chapter nine I've had a righters block but had this one kind of finished, so I am posting it know even though its so short I do apologize for that.

Harry: If anyone has any ideas on where to go with this story, please send him a review with ideas on how to continue to thank you.

Mage: I don't Harry Potter or any of its characters all right go to J. .

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##x

Chapter six

"Harry ill meet you in front of the great hall before the ball starts and then after the first dance will meet up with Luna and hang out together how's that." asked Neville ounce again running an idea by Harry on how they could involve Luna in the planes for the yule ball.

"Alright Ill see you their Ill give Luna the information." said Harry walking off to tell Luna about the planes.

With that Harry went on his search for Luna, Harry and Neville had first met Luna after one of their dance lessons when they found her being picked on by a group of Ravenclaws. At first, they weren't terrified by Harry and Neville, but when Harry shifted to his 1 tournament form they ran away pretty quickly. After words Harry and Neville asked her about what they were bullying her for and after a short time of her telling them what she was picked on For Harry and Neville where lived.

Since that day they took Luna under their protective wing literally in Harry case, seeing as he broke a raven off of his body and had him keeping an eye on her for them.

but he soon stopped after Luna said something to him that made him all warm inside,

"Thank you Dragon mama," said Luna, as she was resting her head on Harry's Lap.

The trio sat in silence for a for a moment before Neville burst out laughing, only stopping when Harry punched him in the arm.

"hehe, what its true mate, I swear anytime I see you looking at Luna when a person even looks at her wrong you look like your spite fire at them." said Neville.

"I wouldn't do that," said Harry, looking a mixture of insulted and embarrassed.

"No Dragon mama would just scare them till they wet themselves, maybe rip them limb from limb if they hurt me physically." said Luna,

"Yes that's more accurate," said Harry, smiling at Luna who beamed up at him.

"Oh you just so cute," said Harry hugging her, ignoring how Neville called him mama.

Later

As Harry was walking up to the dorm to get ready he heard the sound of ripping fabric. When he got to the door he found Ron ripping up his robes "That ought to teach that poof a lesson for not wanting to be my friend." said Ron thinking no one was watching. when he turned to leave Harry hid in the shadows not wanting to have a confrontation right now.

When he entered the dorm room, he went over to his ripped up robes "what an idiot good thing these were only for him to rip up." Harry turned towards the mirror and focused he knew his ravens could form into clothes he wanted to see how far it could go.

He looked down and saw his shirt to become a form-fitting black button-up with black slacks he made his books black with a slight heel to give him some height. His robes became a double-breasted trench coat he used some magic and added some blue to his clothes.

When he was finished he walked down to the common room past Ron and Hermione and didn't even glance their way if he did he would have seen Ron's face go red in anger and jealousy.

When Harry walked tot he great hall saw he the other champions and their dates. He saw Cedric with Cho Change in the front causing Harry to growl slightly at the bitch who would mess with his Luna. Behind them was Fleur with Terry Boots. the one that surprised Harry was who Victors date was it was none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Luna this is the date you were telling Neville and me about." said Harry, glaring at Krum

"Yes Dragon mama," said Luna, with a giggle at Harry scowl.

Victor looked like he was going to argue about what was wrong with him taking Luna but Harry cut him off.

"Let's get one thing straight Pretty boy you hurt my little Luna what I did to that dragon will look like child's play compared to what ill do to you got it." Harry had lighting running between his fingers to get the point across.

"Yes sir." said Victor shaking in his boots in fear of the smaller man.

"Double for me." said Neville coming up to Harry.

"Alright champions are you ready Mr. Potter where is your date for this evening." asked Professor McGonagall

"I'm going with Neville Professor." said Harry simply just wanting to get in an have fun with his friend he and Neville lined up with the others and walked into the hall leaving a shocked McGonagall.

"I think you broke her Harry" Whispered Neville to Harry.

"Well serves her right, she never did anything for me other than give me a broom what does she expect?" asked Harry.

Lane POV

Lane potter had always thought of himself as a very important person. He had defeated Lord Voldemort as a baby something no wizard was capable of doing any one who stood in his way where killed, but a baby was able to stop him.

He had thought there wasn't a person on the light side that he couldn't wrap around his fingers and because of that he got whatever he wanted growing up he got any toy, the newest broom, and pretty much anything he asked for.

But if there was one thing he wanted but couldn't have was his brother.

Harry.

Even his name brought feelings of guilt and anger to Lane's heart. Lane had grown up hearing stories about his brother. About how Harry was risking his life by being the "boy-who-lived" when it was Lane.

He had thought that when he finally met his brother, Harry would love and admire him as everyone else did.

He had expected Harry to smile and run towards them and be all sappy hugging them and asking them to take him home. He didn't infect Harry seemed to be trying not to hex and scream at them.

Since the day they had meet each other it seem Harry did everything in his power to stay away from them as much as possible. This hurt Lane in so many ways, you see Lane has a good memory and that means he can clearly remember when he was a baby all the times he would play with Harry, his favorite memory was when they had turned one and Sirius had decided to let them meet Padfoot, Harry had been so scared he ran and hid behind Lane, Lane loved that memory since was when Harry wanted to be with and to be protected by him.

His parents told him not to worry and that they were sure Harry would come around. But he wasn't so sure if they were right. Harry had Pretty much told them he didn't want anything to do with them after he stormed out of the headmaster's office.

Lane was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the great halls doors opening and the surprised whispers of the students he couldn't tell what was so shocking until he saw his brother walk in on the arm of the squib of Hogwarts Neville Longbottom.

He could feel his parents stiffen behind him when they saw him but he wasn't sure why the Longbottoms had been friends of there family for generations, and he was pretty sure it wasn't because Harry walked in on the arm of a guys its pretty common in the wizarding world sure not everyone likes it, but no one makes a big stink about it.

"What is Harry thinking of walking in on the arm of a filthy squib." whispered James to Lily

'oh, so that's why they're not happy' thought Lane

"I don't know it was my understanding they were only close friends." answered Lily looking just as mad

Lane decided he didn't want to hear anymore and decided to find a girl to dance with later.

With Neville and Harry

"Harry I have to tell you something." said Neville, breaking the silence.

"What is it Neville," asked Harry?

"Harry over the last few months you and I have gotten quite close, and I've noticed things have changed at least for me at least," said Neville.

"Nev, please tell me you're not leaving me to did I do something wrong?" asked Harry, starting to get upset.

"No, no that's not it Harry, I mean, I what I'm trying to say is that" Neville continued to struggle to get the words. out.

"Harry I've grown very fond of you," said Neville.

"Nev do, do you mean- what I think you mean?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I love you Harry Potter." said Neville.

"Neville, I, I don't know what to say." said Harry

"I know Harry, you don't have to answer me now, but I just want you to know even if you don't return those feelings, that I would just be as happy simply having you as a friend," said Neville, spinning the boy

"Neville it's not that, it's just, I don't know how to love," said Harry.

"Harry you may not know it from your family, but you have been shown love, and you certainly know how to give it." said Neville.

"Mrs. Weasly for example, love you like you were her own, and then their Luna and I who love you."

"Then they're the love you show Luna, granted that paternal love, but it still loves." said Neville.

"Harry you have more love in your heart then most people have in their entire body," said Neville.

"Nev its not that i don't care for you it's the fact that I'm scared to" said Harry


End file.
